Date Night
by BlondiB
Summary: When a Lucy's 'perfect' life is almost ruined in one awful night she wants to give up but the people who've decided to involve themselves in her life are just flat out refusing to let her.


Lucy staggered away from her latest disappointing date dreading the lonely night ahead of her. She'd been asked out by the cute son of her father's new business associate and since they both seem to want to leave their parents be she thought they'd have a lot in common. She was sorely mistaken.

It started when he picked her up from the mansion. He got out of the car and managed to gasp a choked "Hey" while ogling her chest. He didn't even make eye contact with her until they got to the 'restaurant', which was actually a drive by, greasy looking burger place at the side of the long road to get into the city. _Well it must be really nice if we're coming here instead of the usual upscale dining_ she thought yet she was still apprehensive, and when her date didn't even ask her what she wanted to eat and just ordered for her... she internally sighed, she knew how this was going to go. This wasn't going to get any better and all she wanted to do was get up and leave but they were in the middle of nowhere and he had connections to her father so she couldn't just abandon him - or at least that's what she told herself.

When the slimy looking man behind the makeshift counter walked out with two gross burgers she gagged. The meat was obviously undercooked - probably still bleeding - and the buns were oozing mould; there wasn't even any cheese or salad, it was just meat and bread. However, in contrast to her utter disgust, her date looked positively ravenous and was already reaching out to take the dirty napkin from the so called chef.

She took her food then stared at it, as if expecting a maggot to just pop out of the top to confirm her abysmal opinion of this place. _It can't be that bad or it would have been forced to close ages ago_. Out of sheer curiosity she poked the top of the bun with her perfectly manicured finger and to her horror it sunk in revealing the wet sand texture that she was not inclined to put anywhere near her mouth. She quickly removed her finger and wiped it on the napkin before turning to make some hopefully distracting conversation with the man beside her.

She almost screamed when her eyes focused on the man who was now an inch from her face and staring, he didn't look so attractive anymore. She dropped the burger 'accidently' and scooted back a step, grateful to have an excuse not to eat it. He scowled at her then swivelled his head towards burger dude and gave him a long look full of weird changing facial expressions that she didn't really understand. This whole situation was starting to creep her out so she quietly told him she felt ill and asked to go home. He frowned then reluctantly agreed making a huge fuss about how inconvenient it was for him and how she hadn't even thanked him for buying her a meal and taking her out. Lucy said nothing and zoned out for a while, annoying him even more, so instead of taking her home he drove her to a random club in the middle of an unfamiliar town and told her they were going to finish the date they'd started no matter what she wanted.

Lucy had to pause for minute to process the implications of what he's just said and was horrified. _Oh no, I can't believe I'm out alone with this creep._ She had no intention in doing what he wanted so as soon as the doors unlocked she got out of the car and started running in opposite direction as fast as she could. Soon her feet started aching in her heels and she was thankful when she finally found another bar that looked safe enough to enter, walking the streets at night was a bad idea especially in a short dress and heels. She got out her phone and looked through her contacts for someone that lived close to her home, would pick her up no questions asked and definitely wouldn't mention this to her father but she came to the sad conclusion that she didn't know anyone near home that would do that for her. She walked over to the bar and sat on a hard stool pondering her life choices while listening to the loud sound of drunken chatter. The bartender was a beautiful women in her thirties that smiled at everyone she served and was treated politely by her customers. Lucy couldn't help but feel envious. _Am I the problem? Am I not pretty or likeable enough? Why does everything always go so wrong?_ She put her head in her hands and let out a loud groan of frustration.

"Here, you look like you could use this." The bartender slid a pretty looking pink drink across the bar to Lucy and winked "It's free of charge for women who need a little pick-me-up." She then floated away going back to her conversation with an ugly brutish bouncer who's looks contrasted so heavily with hers that it was almost startling to look at them together.

Lucy took a long swig of the drink (a little bit sad she was ruining it's cute look) and froze at the feeling of her throat burning. The alarm bells ringing were silenced by the sadness and self-pity that easily took over and she downed the drink before getting up and walking to the bathroom. It was empty apart from one stall with dim lights and cracked flooring. _How nice._

Lucy looked in the mirror and took a deep breath before saying to herself "I am not worthless. I am going to get a nice boyfriend and good friends and a fun job. I am a beautiful powerful women and one creepy date doesn't change any of that." Her head was starting to feel light and her limbs felt a little numb. _What the hell did she put in that drink?_ She splashed some water on her face and strode into one of the stalls to do her business and take a few more breaths. Checking her dress was in position, she tried to stride out of the bathroom but almost broke her ankle so instead she walked steadily towards the exit gripping onto the walls for fear of looking like a girl that was ready to be taken advantage of.

The streets were pretty at night with lights everywhere and people having a good time talking and laughing amongst themselves. Cars of every make and colour were picking people up and dropping them off. It seemed everyone had somewhere to go but her. She was walking in the direction she thought her home was most likely to be in and dreading what her father would say about her sorry state when she got back. It wouldn't be good. It was never good with him.

In her sadness she started to reminisce about her childhood friend Levy and all the fun times they'd had together. It was sweet while it lasted but a year ago she had moved away to Fiore which was a few hours drive away from the mansion and left Lucy alone with her less than pleasant father. She was so lonely without her dear friend and they hadn't talked properly in months, though she would still do anything for her tiny blue-haired bestie. Sad and a little drunk Lucy got out her phone again and checked to see if she still had the bluenette's number. She giggled in triumph when she found it and didn't even think before she called her.

"Hello?"

"Hi Levy" She drew out the sound of her best friend's name.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"It's been too long. How are you and no offense but why are you calling at 1am?"

"I'm sad about life and I missed you so much. I'm sorry but I just wanted to hear your voice." Lucy started sobbing quietly. _Why did I even say that. Why am I crying?_

"What are you talking about? Wait are you slurring? Lucy are you drunk?" Levy sounded anxious and Lucy could practically hear her biting the ends of her glasses.

"I'm fine Levy, I just wanted to ask if we could meet up sometime. I miss you too much lately?"

"Of course we can Luce but can I ask you a few questions before we talk about that, tell me the truth, it's important alright?"

"Sure" she giggled making the word longer.

"Are you with anyone right now?"

"Nope" _Why did she ask that? What does that even mean?_

"Where are you?" Levy sounded outright worried now.

Lucy looked around and frowned in confusion. An awful feeling began to creep up her spine as she whispered into the phone "I don't know Levy." Tears started to prick at her eyes again as she realised how far she had walked in a random direction. She didn't even know where the bar she started at was nevermind this random place. "I'm alone on the streets at night and my creepy date might be patrolling the streets looking for me." She began to shake as she whispered "Levy I don't know what to do. Help."

Levy was speaking frantically to someone in the background then her tone of voice changed. It became softer and yet more commanding. "Lucy I want you to look around for any shops or landmarks and tell me about them okay." Lucy nodded then realised Levy couldn't see her and shook her head to clear away the haze that was starting to creep in replying "Yeah okay." She turned in a circle looking for anything remotely memorable. "I think I'm near the sea but there are too many buildings for me to get good a look. I can hear seagulls and the tide coming in though." Knowing that wasn't even slightly helpful she twirled around panicking at her own lack of knowledge about where she was. _I'm a grown ass women and I let a man that I only just met drive me to the middle of nowhere. What is wrong with me?_ She was struck by an idea and almost ran towards a store with a banner up front advertising cakes. "There's a shop here called Hargeon cups and cakes and...Ugh Levy I don't feel good." Her excitement at her idea was starting to make her feel dizzy...or that might have been the alcohol. _I didn't even have that much what is with me?_

"It's fine Lucy I know where you are now and I'm sending some friends of mine to come get you just stay right where you are. You're only about half an hour away from my place. How did you get all the way out here?" Lucy's legs were starting wobble and she just knew she was going to collapse. She tried to moan a warning to Levy but her head was pounding deafeningly and she just couldn't do it. "Lucy what's happening? Lucy stay on the phone! Lucy!" Levy's shouting did nothing to help. The phone dropped out of her limp hand and she fell to the floor panting.

She lay there for what could've been hours or seconds before she started to make out a group of people getting closer through her impaired vision. Two tall, ugly men dressed entirely in black dragged her up by her arms. Her head was lolling from side to side at this point as she couldn't seem to control any of her own limbs - for all she knew she could've been drooling. Someone jerked her head up by her hair making her yelp and open her eyes. The beautiful women from the bar was stood glaring at her however she was barely recognizable due to the awful smirk on her face. She turned Lucy's head to one side then the other before letting go of her hair and grabbing at her chest. Lucy didn't have the time to protest as she'd already moved on and was continuing to pat Lucy down grabbing and poking at her entire body before turning to the man from earlier and saying "She'll sell very well. I think we just found our diamond in the rough."

They continued to talk in ominous tones (probably about ominous things) but Lucy had tuned them out, instead focusing on her phone which was now quiet on the pavement. Levy was still on the line and could hear everything that was being said and Lucy vaguely hoped that she'd find a way to get her out of this mess, at least in advance of the really bad stuff. _It's all really bad though_. They started to drag her away and Lucy wanted to fight with everything in her but her body had shut down, leaving her in her own hazy mind.

They got about three feet before the dark world was suddenly lit up with orange and gold. She tried to look up but only caught a glimpse of a pink head slamming into dark clothed bodies before the men holding her unceremoniously dropped her to join the fight. The thudding of flesh hitting the hard concrete penetrated the pain in her head long enough for her to get the strength to look up. She saw the blur of pink kicking and punching fire into the faces of those who had tried to take her. Finally the blur stopped moving as it knocked out the last of the men and she got her first real look at it. It wasn't an it though, it was a he. A very attractive he with pink hair and no shirt. _Not that I'm complaining_. She stared at him and he stared right back. He was moving his mouth and making noise but she couldn't process any of it instead focusing on the fangs in his mouth. Just as he started slowly walking towards her she felt her body drain of what little energy she had mustered so she made sure to smile in thanks before, she passed out from the pain now thrumming throughout her entire body, not after. _If I'm going to be unconscious I'm not gonna look goofy_ was her last thought.

She woke up sporadically and briefly over the next few hours. The first time she was in pink's warm arms as he ran towards something. He carried her like she was weightless and was shouting to someone in the distance. He looked down at her in surprise and tried to say something but she had already fallen back into the darkness. She woke up again shortly after in the back of a van with a blue cat sniffing at her face. When it saw that her eyes had opened it jumped back and she saw the pink boy in the corner throwing up into a bucket. A man with black hair and no clothes was driving, presumably very fast from the complaints and insults leaking from pink's mouth between the retching. No one but the cat noticed when she passed out again. The last time she awoke she was in a large soft bed with Levy holding her hand and whispering to someone at the door. The pink haired guy and the black haired guy's arguing was getting progressively louder before a redheaded women grabbed them both by the hair and hauled them them away as they pleaded for forgiveness. Levy caught her eye and squeaked in surprise just before Lucy closed her eyes for the final time and fell into a fitful but dreamless sleep.

* * *

Lucy woke up feeling like someone was hammering into her head. She opened her eyes slowly and flinched at the bright light. _Where am I? What the hell happened last night?_ The memories hit her like a freight train, coming too fast for her to process them all fully. Her date had gone horribly wrong then someone had tried to kidnap her and was going to sell her until she was saved by a cute guy with pink hair who knew Levy. _LEVY._ Lucy looked around, desperate to find her tiny best friend who always seemed to have to answers. She was alone in this warm room yet oddly she felt rather cold. Shaking it all off she glanced around again taking in all of the details she had missed. There was a change of clothes at the foot of the bed and a note attached saying:

Come find me when you wake up and I'll explain everything - Levy

 _Well that's not cryptic at all_ thought Lucy as she changed into a soft t-shirt and shorts. As she walked towards the door she caught sight of herself in the mirror and was surprised to find all of her makeup had been wiped off. _I sincerely hope Levy did that_ she thought imagining the pink haired guy from last night daintily wiping her her face. She shivered and pushed the image away trying to wrinkle her nose before she opened the door and stepped into a smooth hallway illuminated with clear natural light. It was empty but not quiet as the loud shouts from the stairs at the end of the hall travelled all the way up to greet her. She padded softly towards the noise hoping to find Levy but kind of hesitant to descend into unknown raucous shouting below. _I don't know any of these people. What are they going to think about some drunk girl getting dragged off the street and into their home. This was a bad idea I'll just wait for Levy upstairs._

She was already halfway down, in full view of the entire hall below and had paused awkwardly on a step in her thinking. She didn't notice the sounds of talking getting quieter as the sound of two people fighting got louder. As she refocused she saw the two men from last night who had saved her shouting at each other. The black haired one was almost entirely naked and had just thrown a wooden chair at the man he'd called 'flame brain'. This seemed to enrage the other guy and he growled viciously at the 'ice bastard' as he threw a chair at him. Ice bastard ducked and the chair went sailing across the room heading straight for Lucy. The rest of the room joined flame brain in his silent horror as they all realised who the chair was about to hit at full force. A few people made to stop it but Lucy had already spotted it and gotten pissed off at the whole situation.

As the chair came at her, Lucy went through a list of the horrible shit that had happened to her yesterday and was surprised to find herself absolutely livid. The chair came to represent everything from the awful bartender/human trafficker to her cold father who had probably set the date up in an effort to make her life a misery. She drew back her leg and with a scream of frustration kicked the wooden embodiment of evil with all her might, shattering it into pieces.

She half expected wind to start flowing through her hair and lightening to strike at her side as she looked down upon the crowd, making full eye contact with the imbecile who had thrown that peice of shit chair at her, snarling through gritted teeth "What the fuck is going on!"

* * *

 **A/N: I own nothing but the story.**


End file.
